A Different Story
by Gizmo04
Summary: Morgan somehow managed to escape her destiny as a witch but you can’t escape your soul mate. And when Morgan has to decide between her family and Hunter will she be brave enough to choose love?


This takes place when Morgan is in her thirties and she has lived a different life from the book. She never found out that she was a witch or that she was adopted. In fact her life is somewhat average. I hope you like my story! 

_____________________________________________

I don't know how I ended up like this. Stranded in a world that seems not enough. Is this really what was meant for me or did I somehow escape my destiny? 

I sat in the bathroom of the Sunset Hotel room thinking. He was still asleep on the bed. I opened the window and lit a cigarette. It seemed so right with him almost perfect. But I couldn't stop thinking about my obligations. My children and my husband. Who I thought I was in love with until I met him. But I'm getting way ahead of myself. This isn't how it started.

In fact I had a blissful life. I lived in the perfect house with the perfect family. I had a husband named Steve who I was madly in love with and I had spent the last fifteen years with. I had a son named Daniel who was eight years old and quite smart. I had a daughter named Melissa who was three years old and growing everyday. We had a dog named Lucky who we all had grown close to. I had a great job teaching at the local high school. I had the perfect life and I was incredibly happy. 

Until today. . .

_________________

"Hey mom, I want chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast" my son Daniel said as he came running down the stairs. He had just woke up so his hair was all in his face and he was still wearing his pajamas. He gave me a hug before he settled into the chair at the breakfast table. 

"I'm sorry baby I already made cheese omelets" I gave him a plate and a glass of orange juice. He shrugged then dug into his omelet. I laughed as he shoved it into his mouth.

"Don't eat so fast" I told him. 

"Good morning Honey" my husband Steve came down the stairs carrying our precious daughter Melissa on his hip. She was half sleeping as he placed her at the table. 

"Good morning to you" I said back as he came over and kissed me. 

"Umm" I moaned. 

"Omelets look good but I have to get to work early" he grabbed some coffee and gave me a kiss goodbye.

"Bye Steve" I waved to him.

"Bye Morgan" he waved back. 

"Mommy where's my food" Melissa groaned. 

"I'm sorry" I put a plate in front of her. 

After breakfast the kids got ready and I got dressed for work. My usual routine is to drop Daniel off at elementary school then take Melissa to her babysitters and then I head to work. 

At work I talk to some work buddies in the teacher's lounge then head to my classroom. I teach English and I never thought I would ever say this but I love it. I have great students who all show a great potential. 

After work was over I had to do some airings. I went grocery shopping and picked up some toys for the kids. I had some time before I had to pick the kids up at their babysitters so I stopped at the coffee shop. 

There weren't too many people there so it was quiet and peaceful. Until a man walked through the doors. He made my heart skip a beat and I sat a little straighter in my seat. I don't know what it was about him but I couldn't stop looking at him. He turned and faced me and smiled which made me blush. I felt like a teenager again and I didn't know why. 

"Hello" he came to my table "Do I know you?" he asked.

"I don't think so but you do seem familiar" I stared at him deeply. He was good looking, tall, slim, blonde, English, and had gorgeous green eyes. 

"Hi I'm Hunter" he held out his hand. I shook it and said "I'm Morgan."

"Sit down" I invited him. I don't know why I invited him to join me but he did and we got to talking all about ourselves. I told him about my family and my work. He told me about his work and that he wasn't married and didn't have any children. We talked for at least an hour and although I knew I needed to pick my kids up I didn't want to leave. 

"You seem so familiar. Are you sure we've never met?" Hunter asked.

"I'm sure I would've remembered" I said slightly blushing. 

"Yeah" he agreed. Then he unexpectedly reached across the table and put his hand on mine. The weird thing is that I didn't pull away I just smiled. Then he moved closer to me and looked me in my eyes. I felt like I was seeing the world in his eyes. That I hadn't ever lived until this moment. Then we kissed and his arms pulled me into him. I couldn't remember my family, my husband, or my obligations. I was just there in the moment and I wished that it would last forever. 

"We shouldn't do this" I pulled away. 

"I know" he agreed but then we were kissing again and this time it was more aggressive. I wanted to tear his clothes off and make love to him. This thought frightened me and all I could think to do was run. So I ran out the coffee shop to my car.

"Wait" Hunter ran after me. He caught me at my car. 

"I know this is wrong but I can't help it. You seem so right like I've been waiting my whole life for you" he confessed. I looked down afraid to tell him that I felt the same way. He lifted my head up and kissed me softly. 

"I'll go and never come back if that's what you want" he said honestly. 

This is when I should have told him to go and forget about me but instead I pulled him towards me and I kissed him with a hunger. And when we stopped kissing I noticed that strangely it was raining down flowers. It was shocking yet very beautiful. But the look on Hunter's face was more surprising. 

"You didn't tell me you were a witch" he said with a grin. I laughed assuming that it was a joke but it wasn't. He was honestly serious. 

"A witch that's funny" I remarked. 

"It's ok Morgan I'm a witch too" he admitted. I stepped away from him fearful that he was insane. Then I heard his voice in my head saying "don't be afraid."

"How did you. . ." I couldn't finish. 

"Is it possible that you don't know? How could you have such powers?" he was babbling to himself. He stepped closer to me and put his hand on my face.

"Your brilliant" he smiled and kissed me. I didn't know what just happened but it didn't seem to even matter right now. 

So we did the most stupid thing ever we rented a room at the Sunset Hotel. And we made love. 

________________________________

This is why I'm here in the Hotel bathroom smoking a cigarette which I haven't done in years. I'm so confused. I don't know if I should go back to my life which seemed so great but now seems so empty or should I run away with Hunter and live my life for love. 

It would have been so much easier if I would have met Hunter earlier in life. Then I wouldn't have to make this decision. 

I thought about it for awhile then came up with a decision. Hunter was awake in bed and had a giant grin on his face when I walked in. But I couldn't smile back I could hardly look at him.

"I need to talk" I said calmly.

"I've made a decision. I'm going back to my family."

"What about us? I think I'm in love with you" he said.

"I know but I can't it's too late for us" I said truthfully. 

"What kind of person would I be to just run away? What kind of mother just leaves her children?" 

"We'll always have today together" I said.

"It's not enough I can't take this life without you" He grabbed my hand. 

"I'll always feel a void for you Hunter but I have to do this" I touched his face with my hand and kissed him for the last time.

I cried all the way home but I had to straighten myself up when I got there. I walked inside and Steve was sitting on the couch watching TV. Daniel was sleeping in one arm and Melissa in his other. 

"Where have you been?" he asked not angrily but more jokingly. 

"I had to stay late and grade some papers" I lied. He nodded and said that he picked the kids up and made dinner. He left some for me in the refrigerator. 

"Lets put the kids to bed" he said. I took Melissa and we carried them to their rooms and tucked them in. When we got to our room Steve took me by my waist and kissed me and then everything came rushing out and I cried. I cried because I knew I would never feel love like Hunter's again. I cried because I would never kiss him or feel his touch again. I cried because Steve just didn't seem enough for me and I knew I didn't love him anymore.

"Are you all right?" He asked wiping my tears. 

"I. . .love you" I lied.

________________________________________________

If you liked my story then please please REVIEW. 


End file.
